Question: Tiffany did 60 fewer jumping jacks than Nadia in the evening. Nadia did 95 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Tiffany do?
Nadia did 95 jumping jacks, and Tiffany did 60 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $95 - 60$ jumping jacks. She did $95 - 60 = 35$ jumping jacks.